Is it normal?
by Blackrose517
Summary: Maddy has a dream about Rhydian and worries about what it might mean. Rated M because of some subject matter. This is my first story on here. :)


Is it normal?

"_HOOOOOOWOOOOOO!"_

Maddy woke with a gasp. Her mind was running wild. She looked down at herself and saw that she was not only covered in sweat, but starting to change. The dark veins were creeping up her hands and she felt warm and tingly all over. She could feel her eyes switch. It took her a good five minutes to calm down. The veins disappeared and her eyes returned to their human color. The warm tingling stayed, but it calmed and settled in her stomach. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only three o-clock in the morning. She groaned and layed back on her bed, reluctant to get up and change her clothes and sheets.

She had had the same dream every night for the last week. It started with her and Rhydian in the woods. They were running, just like that first time at the badger steak-out. They were laughing and playing, it felt so free. He launched into the air and she caught him around the middle. They tumbled to the ground and rolled over one-another a few times. When they stopped Maddy was on top. They stayed there, looking into each others eyes, for what felt like a lifetime. Rhydian was the first to break the connection. He smirked beneath her and cleared his throat. She blushed and nearly jumped off of him. He laughed and grabbed her hand. They ran farther and farther, until they were in the middle of a field. It suddenly shifted from day to night and the moon overhead was full. Maddy starred at it, confused and exhilarated. She moved her eyes from it to Rhydian and let out a small gasp. He was taking off his clothes! She starred at him. It wasn't until he was down to only his underwear that he looked up at her. She blushed bright red, but he just smiled and finished undressing. She couldn't understand, couldn't focus. What was he doing? They didn't need to undress to change. Her confusion and embarrassment soon gave way to excitement. A raw, hot kind of excitement that shot through her body. She watched, captivated, as his body shifted and changed, her excitement growing all the while. When he was fully changed, he looked up at her expectantly. She gave into the wolf and shifted, quick and rough. They rubbed against each other, hesitant at first, but soon bold enough to stroke their heads and paws over one-another. They started running and only stopped to let out a long, loud howl to the moon.

Maddy shook her head to get rid of thoughts of the dream. Knowing that there was no way she was going back to sleep, she decided to get up and change her sheets. As she changed them, she let her mind wander back to the dream. She couldn't understand where it was coming from. She didn't feel that way about Rhydian...right? She'd be lying to herself if she said he wasn't attractive, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, great build, and mocking smirk, but just because she found him attractive didn't mean that she wanted him...right? She slammed her hand down on her dresser. Why was everything so confusing? She took a few deep breaths and sat on her bed. There was one aspect of her dream that she was trying her hardest not to focus on. His change. The first time she had the dream she was sure that she only reacted the way she did because he was nude. She was a teenage girl and he was a boy...and well you know! But as the days went on she thought back to the times she had seen him shift, especially her first time, when they were together, running free. She had felt something, something that she couldn't define until now...lust. Whenever she saw him shift she felt a hot flash of lust run through her body, it was usually gone just as quick as it came. Most of the time he shifted it was because of an emergency or there were other people around, and on her first change she was too caught up in the experience to notice. But now, sitting on her bed, alone in her room, she had time to think it through and she was sure. Rhydian's transformation made her hot. Strictly speaking, she wasn't that big of a prude. She'd liked guys before, and noticed them in the way a woman does, but it had never felt like this. This felt primal and overwhelming. She couldn't help but wonder if this was normal. Were all Wolfbloods attracted to the transformations of others? Was she sick…or wrong? It wasn't like she had anyone to talk to about this kind of stuff. Shannon wouldn't understand, Jana obviously liked Rhydian so it probably wasn't the best idea to ask her. Even if she did decide to ask her and she was ok with it, she couldn't trust her to keep it a secret. She was almost sure to tell Rhydian, and Maddy would rather be dead then for him to know. She considered talking to her mother, but she quickly dismissed that option. Her mum hadn't always been warm to Rhydian and the whole thing was extremely awkward. Just thinking about talking to her mother about it made her skin crawl and her face heat up. She sighed. She'd figure out something.

By the time she was finished getting ready it was five-thirty. It was still early, but not so early that her parents would question her coming downstairs to get something to eat. She hated that she had school today. It was Friday, so she only had one more day, but she really wasn't looking forward to it. She was tired and she didn't want a repeat of the rest of the week. She had been stand-offish and snappy to everyone. Her dream had made it so she had barely gotten any sleep all week and she was really cranky. Not to mention how awkward she felt. Rhydian had figured out on the first day that she was avoiding him and asked her about it. She of course denied it out of embarrassment and told him he was going mad. They hadn't really spoken since then and she felt really bad, but she didn't trust herself to make up with him right now. What if she said or did something and he figured out what she was thinking. He could read her better than anyone after all.


End file.
